1. Field
Provided are an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lightweight and flatness of, for example, a monitor and a television, may be desirable, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) may be substituted with a liquid crystal display (LCD). A liquid crystal display, which is a light receiving element, requires a separate backlight, and may have, for example, limited response speed and viewing angle.